No Choice
by Beyondthesky
Summary: PART 1: NO CHOICE. SEQUELWINGS TO FLYPaige had just celebrated her 7th birthday, and everyone in the family loves her, but as demons approach, and rules broken, the only way for them to survive is to give Paige up. Would they ever see each other again?


No Choice

Author: _Susanna, Sadira_

Category: Relationship, drama

Rating: G

Summary: Paige had just celebrated her 7th birthday, and everyone in the family loves her, but as demons approach, and rules broken, the only way for them to survive is to give Paige up. Would they ever see each other again?

"Paige, blow out your candles and make a wish!" Piper said excitedly. It was Paige Halliwell's seventh birthday, and grams had just put seven candles on her cake. Paige was watching with fascination and Piper and Phoebe gathered around.

Paige took a deep breath, and blew hard, then she closed her eyes for a wish.

"What did you wish for?" Piper whispered in Paige's ear, making her giggle.

"That we'll always be together no matter what happens." Paige replied as she blew out the candles.

"Happy birthday Page!" Phoebe and Piper said while they clapped. "If you cut the end of the cake you have to kiss someone..." Phoebe teased. Paige giggled and fell in Piper's laps. As they were having the best times, grams heard the telephone ringing.

"Hello? Oh Patty, you've got it? Ok see you soon." She hung up.

"Your mom just called, and she'll be here soon. She's got you some presents." Grams said. Paige's face lit up.

Piper and Phoebe played with Paige, as they ran around the house, their screams and laughter was so loud that the whole street could hear them. "I want a rest now." Paige said, and puffed. She was tired after chasing Phoebe.

"Sure honey, here's a drink of water." Piper said and gave her a cup. Paige took it and the water was gone in a sec. "Wow you are sure thirsty." Phoebe said.

A few hours later, Patty still hadn't come home yet, and Piper was starting to worry. "Where's mom?" She asked grams, while packing up the remaining food away into the fridge.

"I have no idea, she said she was coming back, but I don't know why she hasn't' yet." Grams replied. Piper was holding Paige, but she was so tired her eyes were closing.

"Let's tuck you in bed, missy." Piper said and took the sleeping girl upstairs. Phoebe was helping Grams in the kitchen when the door opened.

"I'm glad you're back. We were getting a little worried." Grams said with a relieved tone.

"I need to talk to- you...please." Patty said, her voice was all shaken up, as if something terrible happened. "What's wrong?" Grams asked worriedly.

"I was talking to Sam, and he said something wasn't good."

"What?"

"He got a message from the elders, that Paige can't stay here. She must go...because we're not suppose to keep a baby that's half whitelighter."

Grams stared at her with eyes wide open. "What, they let us keep her until now..." She complained, but she could tell the Patty's looks that it was very well true.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe ring up a friend, she can adopt Paige." Patty suggested, but none of this made sense. How was she ever going to tell her daughters. Especially Piper, who loved Paige more than anything in the world.

"You need to talk to them, maybe Piper.." Grams suggested.

"I know how she's going to react.. She loves Paige, and she doesn't understand this rules thing, how will I ever get her to understand and forgive me. I know she'll hate me for the rest of her life." Patty said sadly.

"She won't, I can promise you that. She will understand your pains, all of us. She may be angry now, but it won't last forever." Grams promised.

The hardest thing in the world is going to break the news on Piper.

"Shhh, sleep tight." Piper whispered. Paige was already fast asleep, and Piper didn't want to leave her side. She loved watching her little sister sleep, while she stroke Paige's soft hair.

Paige looked so peaceful, she was curled up in the bed.

There was a tiny knock on the door, and Piper got out of the bed as quietly as she could.

"Mom, you're back. Paige's asleep." Piper whispered.

"Piper, I need to tell you something, but ah.. um I don't know where to begin."

Piper looked at her mom strangely. "What is it mom?"

"It's Paige, honey. We have to give her up."

Piper could not believe what she was hearing. "Give her up? You mean let her live somewhere else? You can't!"

Patty was trying desperately to stay under control.

"Honey, it's hard for you to understand, but demons are after her, and...the elders, they have a rule, we just can't keep her" There was nothing else to say. Piper didn't want to hear another word.

"What ELDERS? Who cares about demons. We can protect her." Piper protested.

"We can't, I'm afraid, it's not just demons. It's just-"

"No, we're not going to separate from Paige, no way!" Piper ran down into her room and slammed the door.

_How could mom give up her own daughter?_ Piper thought furiously. She wasn't going to let that happen.

"Did you try talking to Piper?" Grams asked as she walked up the stairs, but by the look on her face, she could tell that things didn't go well.

"Yes, but she reacted the way I thought she would..." Patty said, feeling hopeless about this whole situation.

A few minutes later, Paige came out of her room, and knocked on Piper's door. "Go away!" Piper yelled, she thought it was her mom.

"Piper? Are you mad at me?" Paige asked in a small voice.

Piper realised it was Paige and opened the door. "I'm so sorry honey, no I'm not mad at you.." Piper apologised.

"Why were you and mommy fighting?" Paige asked. Piper was dreading that question, and she didn't know what to say.

"It's nothing.." Piper lied.

"Am I going to leave you?" Paige asked, climbing on Piper's bed. "I hope not, Paige." Piper said and tucked Paige under her blankets. It was soft and warm.

"Now, Missy Paige, I think you should get some sleep. You can stay here tonight." Piper said, planting a kiss on Paige and giving her a hug.

Paige rested on Piper's shoulders, and closed her eyes.

"Piper, I can't sleep." Paige said a few seconds later.

"Just try sweetie" Piper said, switching out the lights. "Please fall asleep soon..." Piper whispered.

Though she didn't want Paige to leave, but a part of her knew maybe she couldn't even stop this from happening.

The next day, Piper wouldn't speak to her mom. Patty had tried talking, but Piper was still mad.

"Piper, I'm sorry about this decision. I've already rang her foster mom and dad about this."

Piper looked at her in disgust. "How can you do that? I thought you were the most loving mom in the world, but I was wrong." Piper left to find Paige.

"Wait Piper..."

It was too late, Piper had already gone.

When she saw Paige, she scooped the girl up, and hugged her tightly. "Paige, I don't want you to go..." She cried.

Phoebe ran in the same time, and screamed at Piper. "Why is mom moving Paige?"

"Shhhh!" Piper tried to tell Phoebe, because Paige didn't know yet. Paige looked at them in horror. "I am leaving you aren't I? I don't want to leave." Her voice broke and tears came.

"It's okay sweetie, you're not going anywhere." Piper coaxed.

"You know mom's decision is final." Phoebe said, and hugged the girl as well.

Paige collapsed in Piper's lap, sobbing. "Shh, it's okay, Paige, don't worry that's a girl" Piper soothed as she stroked Paige's hair and began to rock her back and forth.

Phoebe looked at her little sister. "I don't want you to go..." She started stroking Paige's hair as well.

Grams was at the door, watching. She couldn't help but feel sorry for them. "Can I come in?" She asked. Piper nodded.

"Phoebs, can you keep Paige calm here, I am going outside. I don't want Paige to hear this." Piper said, and got out of her bed. As they were walking outside, Grams spoke. "I'm so sorry about this, I really am. I wish there was another way."

"If you're here to talk about Paige leaving, please leave because I don't want to hear about it." Piper screamed in anger..

"I hope that one day, you can forgive your mom, and me. Paige can't stay with us, and you have to realise that, not even you can stop that, I just hope you can accept that."

Piper stood there, not saying a world. She could not believe that Grams had the nerve to mention the word forgive in her explanation. Piper would NEVER forgive her for separating her and her sisters up. Never. She felt a rising anger and betrayal towards Grams, even though she understood a little bit better why Grams and her mom had to give her up.

"Who is Paige's foster parents? Are they nice?" Piper asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"The Mathews family are the nicest people around. She will take good care of Paige." Grams explained.

Piper dreaded what she was about to ask. "When is she leaving?"

"Tomorrow at 4pm." Grams answered.

Piper felt uneasy, standing there because she felt as if she could faint any second. "Piper are you alright?" Grams asked.

"No, I'll never be..." Piper screamed.

"How was the talk?" Phoebe asked, she had already calmed Paige down. "Grams said The Matthews are coming to pick Paige up tomorrow afternoon."

Phoebe gasped. "Tomorrow?"

"I told you!" Paige burst into tears. "Shh, it's okay honey..." Piper coaxed, but she knew no matter how much she tried to say 'it's alright' that would never be true.

"It's going to be alright Paige." Piper tried to assure her. "We can always be together in spirit."

Paige nodded.

"If you miss Phoebe and I, or if you ever get scared just-"

"Orb myself back home?" Paige asked hopefully.

Piper shook her head as she fought her own river of tears from coming. "No sweetie, when you are scared, just remember that we are there in spirit and think about all the good times we've had together."

"That's not the same as we're being together though." Paige said.

"Just believe, that someday when you're grown up, we'll be together again."

"You really think so?" Paige asked, her voice filled with hope.

"I know so," Piper said.

"Can I come back and see you?" Paige asked, still hoping she wouldn't lose Piper and Phoebe. "I don't know honey, but you'll always be safe there, and remember that I love you, I'll always be praying that we can see each other again."

"Me too." Phoebe said. "We love you so much Paige."

After Piper had gotten Paige back to sleep, she lay down and began to think. Somehow it was all too painful, and unreal. Yesterday things were fine, and today, everything's falling apart. _Would things ever work out in the end? I know they will..._ Piper thought.

The next day was almost unthinkable for Phoebe, Piper and Paige. Piper knew, that was their last day as a family. She felt something like a needle pricking her.

Paige woke up, refusing to leave Piper and Phoebe's side, she would not talk to her mom, or Grams.

Piper tried getting some food down Paige, but she couldn't eat. "When am I going to go?" Paige asked.

Every time piper heard that question, she always felt that she was still in a nightmare, and soon she'll wake up and everything will be okay.

"You're leaving at 4pm" Piper answered. Paige, Piper and Phoebe stayed upstairs all morning, neither one of them wanted to go outside.

Around Three-thirty, quarter to Four, there was a knock at the door.

Patty opened it to find the Mathews standing on the other side. They smiled and greed warmly. "Come inside, I'll go and get Paige."

Mrs. Matthews nodded and came in the manor, followed by her husband. Grams walked upstairs to get them. "Girls, come down, the Matthews are here."

Piper heard them, and she cuddled Paige closer. "I guess it's time." They walked down slowly, even if they could have one more minute with each other, they'd be happy.

"Now Piper, Phoebe and Paige, I want you to say hi to Mrs and Mr Matthews." Grams said cheerfully.

"These are my granddaughters, Phoebe, Piper, and this little one here is Paige." She gently took Paige's hands and brought her to meet the Matthews.

"Hi sweetie, it's nice to meet you." Mrs. Matthews said in the softest, kindest voice. She knew the child was scared, and she just wanted to make it easier for her.

"I heard it was your birthday yesterday? How was your day?" Mrs. Matthews asked.

"Sad..." Paige cried, she was barely whispering, and she wanted to go back to Piper.

"Are you excited about coming to live with us sweetie?" Mrs. Mathews asked in a happy tone.

Piper was watching them, hoping this could end soon. Watching this was so hard. Paige shook her head, and started to sob again. Soon she was shaking and Piper rushed over and held her.

"It's okay, you're going to be all right, I have you, you're okay.."

Grams was beside herself with awkwardness, but she also knew this was going to happen.

"I'm so sorry, Paige isn't very pleased about moving, and you'll have to excuse her."

"It's alright, I understand. She just needs some time to adjust." Mrs. Matthews said, while Mr. Matthews nodded.

"I'll be right back." Grams said as she left the room to see where the girls went.

"I'm so scared Piper, I don't want to leave you." Paige whimpered as she buried her face under her sister's shoulders. "I just want to stay here with you and Phoebe."

Piper hugged her sister gently, Phoebe was looking downstairs to see what Grams was doing.

"You have to go sweetie, but just remember what I told you about us being together in spirit."

Paige nodded, but she didn't feel any better. "It's not the same, I don't want to go."

Phoebe came in the room, and with tears in her eyes as well, she was finding it hard to keep her sanity. "Why do we have to be punished? Paige didn't do anything wrong!" Phoebe screamed.

Piper knew her sister was right, as each second passes, Paige's time with them is shorter and shorter.

None of them wanted to see the family split, but we have no choice.

"I know it won't be the same, but I promise we'll write to each other all the time, and I'm pretty sure that Mrs and Mr Matthews will let you call us."

Paige's eyes suddenly filled with hope. "Really?"

"I think so." Piper answered.

"Will she let me see you?" Paige asked. "I hope so, but they are nice people, I can tell. I just want you to be happy."

Paige nodded.

"I want you to promise me something Paige, that whatever you do, you can't use your magic or say you're a witch in front of Mr and Mrs Matthews."

"Why?" Paige asked.

"Because that's our family secret, and it stays a secret. Now promise me."

"I won't tell" Paige promised honourably. "Let's do the promise sign." Piper said and she put her two fingers ups up while holding the others down. Paige did exactly the same.

"We have to go downstairs now, Grams is waiting for us." Piper said. Phoebe was determined not to cry, but it was getting hard to hold it together.

"It's okay if you cry, you'll feel better." Piper said. Phoebe nodded.

"Well, why haven't you done it yet?" Phoebe asked as tears began to come.

Piper shook her head. "I don't know, I guess I've been trying to hold it together for all of our sakes, so we don't all fall apart." As the last moment came, Patty held Paige in her arms. "I'm sorry..." she whispered. "Please forgive me."

As they all left, Grams and Patty had tears in their eyes. She had tried to hide it, but losing Paige was more than they could bear.

After Paige and the Matthews are gone, Piper walked up to her room and let her feelings go. She didn't want her mom to see her cry, or Phoebe for that matter. The reason was, Piper didn't want her mom to feel guilty for what she had done, and Piper didn't want Phoebe to see her vulnerable to pain. She wanted Phoebe to know her as the strong sister, who always have the answers, and she didn't want Phoebe to think otherwise. Besides, Piper knew that Phoebe would soon let her feelings go about what had happened and she need to be there for her if and when that happened. No matter what her own feelings towards Paige being adopted and leaving the family were.

Paige had arrived in the Matthew's house, it was a big house. "Come on sweetie, let's go and get your room done." Mrs. Matthews said and took her hand after they got out of the car.

Paige walked in the house, it seemed so strange, and she was already missing Piper and Phoebe. "Can I call Piper and tell her I'm here?" Paige asked hopefully.

Mrs. Matthews looked at her sympathetically. "I know you miss your sisters, but your mom had told me not to call there."

Paige looked down, on the ground. It was raining, and she felt the water running down.

"Come inside honey, or you'll get Cold." Mr. Matthews said kindly. Paige rushed in. The house seemed a little old, and the first thing she noticed was how quiet it was. When she was living in the manor, her sisters were always screaming and laughing, the whole house was filled with their voice.

Paige suddenly felt the urge to cry again, but then she knew she couldn't. It was no use, for now, she had to listen to what Piper said. They were there in spirit.

Paige came inside the house, her room was empty, "we'll put some sheets and blankets on the bed, do you need a night light?" Mrs Matthews asked.

Paige shook her head. "I'm fine thanks." She replied.

"You can put all your toys and things down. I'm going to start unpacking, make yourself at home." Paige looked around the room, she couldn't help but wondering what Piper was doing that second.

Paige was determined from then, that she'll be with her sisters again, very soon.

**The End**


End file.
